Just Try Me, I Dare You
by dghzsfgj
Summary: He's given it up. He's forgotten them all. He's not strong, and he broke. The king of games has just entered a fatal challenge, the challenge to die. & according to his title, he never loses.Can anyone prove him wrong? Can anyone get him to care again?
1. Intro: Secrets don't Make Friends

Just Try Me, I Dare you

BY: Ama Chan!

AUTHORS NOTES: I wrote this after reading a few awesome fan fictions, wish i remembered what they where. wanted to try out angst, and I really love how this turned out. So Im posting it. I have no idea if this will be a one-shot or not, but I want it to be more. But I'm having trouble developing a good enough plot. It like, I know what the afrtermath of this would look like, but the actual reason this would happen? Please, any readers weitth ideas feel free to tell me! ^.^ Now, I have no spell checker or beta, so dont get sand in your vaginas over bad grammer! :D

He didn't want this anymore. Fading away, it's what he needed. Somehow wedging his tall figure in between cold, white marble and wood, staring down at the tile. The emotionless tile. Blank, Blank tile. All in an order, All without thought, all without memories.

He envied them, No life, just blankness. They are stepped on and covered in the filth of humaity, but they don't care. They're not even alive.

And Yami, he just didn't want to live.

The dagger flipped around carelessly in his long fingers. Yami remembers when he got this beautiful peace of silver. He was givin it by Ishizu last christmas. It had an egytpain eye carved into it, and on the blade, gold writing calligraphized "Hope". It was the most beautiful blend of egyptain and Japanese craftmanship Yami's ever seen.

But then again, Yami couldn't give a damn less about crap like that. Yami really doesn't care about anything or anyone anymore.

Exept for Yugi...But...Yugi is stronger than him, no matter how much any of this Hikaru-Yami crap says otherwise, Yugi is stronger, Yugi is better, and smarter, and just so beautiful...He'll move on, he'll find better.

"And it's not like he loves me..."

That one line. That was it, he just couldn't take the sound of his own voice anymore. So welled up and chocking on his own self-pitty. He hated this existence of his, he just wanted it all to end.

All of it!

Crisscrosssing ribbons wrapped around his wrist, flowing down and drowning those stupid tile's in it's warmth. It didn't hurt as bad he thought, but he felt it, so he wasn't dreaming this time. And Yami felt something else, he felt like he was there, and everything was just so real at that moment. As his skinned cooled dramatically and those beautiful crimson bows just got hotter and hotter.

Her felt it, he felt the first real smile he's had in who knows how long creep across hes face. Something came from him that was beautiful, he was beautiful. Just the irony in that statement alone...

He was close to it, the end. But the tiles on this damned bathroom floor didn't scramble around to save him, because they didn't care. They where nothing, He'd soon be nothing...

Yugi was almost home from Jounochi's. They had been goofing around and didn't get a single bit of work done. But, hey, with Jounouchi as your partner, what grade do you really expect to get?

Humming contently, Yugi unlocked the door to the game shop he lived in with his grandfather Soloman(Who happened to be away on buisness), Aiya(his surogent sister), and Yami. Yami was well...Yami ^.^

He expected Aiya to be in the livingroom, like always watching her favorite show, but not today. The entire house was dark, and quiet...Soooooo so quiet. Yugi knew at once something was wrong. But what?

Walking around the house, he noticed that Yami was nowhere to be seen, but the bathroom light was on, he rapped on the door lightly. Silence.

That right there told him. Yami and Aiya both always ranted whenever anyone knocked when they where in there. Yugi felt fear pounding at his gut,

"H-Hello? Can you hear me, Aiya? Yami?" He knocked on the door alittle louder, and then harder and harder, going onto a full on panic attack in the matter of seconds.

Obviously not being able to knock down the door because of his short physique, he looked around frantically untill he found something to pick a lock with.

'Please just be knocked out in the bathtub pleasssssseeeeeeeee' he begged to whoever invaded his thoughts, his heart pounding in his ear, the nervousness making him nausous.

The creek of the slow, slow door didn't help the situation much. And, well...What he saw, he threw up.

Feeling week and scared, he steadied his swaying body and glided around the entry way. Blood, alot of blood. Just everywhere, but he couldn't see where it was comming from. He was looking at the cealing like a dumbass when he heard a raspy, gurglling type noise.

"NOO!" The yell, it was so agonizing, and if Yami could hear it, he would already be protectivley over Yugi, already trying to fix the problem. Only he wasn't going to be doing anything...was he even alive?

Ghostly pale...empty eyes-oh god they where so blank-, that crazy hair of his was matted and wet, sticking to his face. No actions, No movement. No _breathing_,

"No, No no no no! Yami!" Yugi dropped to the floor, covering himself in blood, _it was so warm_, grabbing hold of Yami's right arm, trying to put presure on, but there where cuts all up it! How the-

"Why? No Yami!" Frantically wraping a towel around his arm, Yugi dialed 911. He didn't hear what the dialer said, doesn't remeber what he said. But he does remember the feel of yami's skin when he carressed his face, acidently smearing it with tears and blood.

"Don't do this to me..." He was so _cold_. Yugi couldn't think anymore. And he could barley breathe between his sobs.

Yugi for the most part forgets alot of that day, but if he had to re tell that nightmare to you. He'd tell you one word. Sirens. They rang and rang and Yugi never really even saw those paremedics. He doesnt remember letting go of yami..He remember's waking up in the hospital waiting room, head in Aiya's lap.

And those 3 beautiful seconds before fear starting fucking around with his inards to remind him of what he saw, what had happened, right now he'd do anything to go back and relive them...

Mokuba hated hospitals. Seto hated hospitals. And Seto DIFINITLEY hated Yami. Well, no, he didn't hate him at all. Infact sometimes, he somehow enjoyed his company. And he liked him a hell of alot better than Jou and Yugi combined.

Seto just wasn't a people person, and if he came off as an arrogant Dickhead, so what? He didn't need anyone exept for Mokuba. Yami got that, and respected him for his independance.

Yami understands him better than any whore who'd found their way into Seto's interest. I mean, he's no Mokuba but still, it's impressive. Yami was smart and strong and the way he cared for Yugi sometimes reminded Seto of him and Mokuba, without that weird romance those two are so stupidley denying.

But that's all Yami is after all, stupid.

He has family and friends and was on seto's secret good side. He has a good life and he's just stupid! Stupid and just- Selfish! How dare he try something like this! How dare he try to die on all he had- all he has! What the fuck could of possibly happened?

Seto's gut wrenched strangley, he passed it off as anger. Maybe that was why he let Mokuba drag him into this dull, depressing ass hospital.

So he can be here when Yami gets back up on is feet to fucking knock him the hell back down! Maybe knock some sense into the Bakka. '_If _he survies, that is'

This time, his gut did a 360...He remembers that feeling. From all the times Mokuba got kidnapped, all the times when he was little and his father was angry at his Mom, That 1 time Jessie almost died...

Wait, he can't actually _worry_ about Yami, can he? I mean, he doesn't care about him at all right?

No...No, of course not. It's just anger...

Dr. Sheilo sighed verry heavily. He was friends with this young mans grandfather, had met him on a few occasions. It was jus such a shame. Watching the nurses' attach IV's and such into him, he quickly whipped around and tried his best to looked hopeful as he made his way to the waiting room...


	2. Chapter 1: What just happened?

CHAPTER 1: Afraid

Rays of light occasionally broke through his shield of thick, lilac-white hair, piercing his bloodshot eyes. They were like something out of science fiction, that's how bright they were. But, that might have just been his hangover getting its share of punches in, so Bakura decided to not bitch about it. 

Four seats away from absolutely everyone, even from Ryou, who was getting all the details from Jounouchi. Just sitting there. He was sure absolutely no one even remembered he came, let alone where watching him. But he couldn't help but wonder how out of character he seemed.

Sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair, waiting so very anxiously to see if his arch rival was even alive. 

And after all, he WAS Bakura, the King of Thieves. And Atemu, he was the mighty pharaoh; they were of 2 different worlds. Meant to fight, Meant to hate. But, you see, what society (And sometimes even common sense,) said never mattered, because he never even listened anyway. 

Don't get me wrong, Bakura loved his Hikari, Ryou. On ways and levels he didn't know of before. And he regrets every way he used him when he was so foolishly going after the Millennium Artifacts. But Ryou forgave him, and they had started over, surprisingly enough becoming lovers!

And after using him over and over, even after he threw him away, Ryou found love to give up to him. It was purely amazing, and Bakura had never dreamed of ever taking him for granted, hurting him, not ever again.

But something about the pharaoh just kept him thinking more, wanting more, doing more. He never knew just what he was going to do, what exactly was going to happen next.

So is THAT what made him do this? Betray Ryou yet AGAIN, Betray Yami? The fucking element of surprise? Like the whole fucking immortal spirit from ancient Egypt thing wasn't fucking exiting enough? Bakura could be a slime ball at times, and downright selfish. He knew that, but this? After all that's happened...?

But then again, did he betray Yami, or was it the other way around? I mean really, who used who?

"This can't be real..." whispering so tiredly, so distantly that he didn't even sound like himself anymore. And he should be thanking Rah that no one heard.

Bakura wasn't paying attention when the doctor began to speak. But, that didn't really matter. If he knew anything, it's that Atemu never loses so if this time the battle is to die...

Hope. It's all Yugi had to cling too, all he felt he had left. Hoping for a miracle. Hoping Yami did this because of some sort of freaky mind control. Did this because of anything, _anything _but him. Yugi hopes that one day things will be ok again. Yugi hopes he can save his darkness from himself. It poured out of his big, amethyst eyes. Yugi just-

He hoped he'd see Yami smile, hear his laughter, just be himself again. _Be alive_...

Aiya used the back of her hand to wipe the ghost of a tear off her little brother's cheek, wondering if he even noticed he was crying.

Sighing, she looked out the window, it was raining, pouring was more like it.

'Typical...Cliché even.' She thought, yawning and stretching her arms much like the way a student does to keep his/her self from falling asleep in class. She must have looked bored, she felt bored.

Ok, maybe she wasn't bored. But she definitely didn't feel very worried, and even slightly out of place in this hospital. She didn't really talk to Yami, even IF they lived together, and that he's looking to get into her little brothers pants. She wasn't a loved one, so what is she even doing here?

She felt Yugi's small form moving, and she looked down at a sleeping angel face. Closed eyes damp with tears. She smiled and wiped his tears away again.

That's right, this is for Yugi.

Her little brother was suffering, and a lot. And she had no idea what to do to help but just stand by him to catch him when he falls.

Because Atemu is choosing to give up, and become blind to what that does to all he leaves behind. He's deciding that Yugi isn't that important. And that, to Aiya, was going to be really hard to pretend to forgive. Even harder to avenge.

A doctor had come into her view, and she gently sat her brother up right, feeling a little uncomfortable waking him up when he needed to escape reality like crazy.

To Aiya, the man seemed a bit too young for the job he had. He shuffled awkwardly into the waiting room. He had an intimidating, but not surreal, form. Wore red horn rimmed glasses and to the untrained eye, he looked emotionally constipated. But Aiya was smart enough to see it was just a poker face, and that this man was worried out of his shit-lets.

"Uh, yes, the Motou household?" He asked, all of them, which was nearly half the waiting room (Aiya, Yugi, Ryou, Kaiba (No one's aloud to call him Seto!), Mokuba, Jou, Tristan, Malik and Mai) stood up very dramatically, and all at once. Bakura standing up...eventually, this of course ruins the random effect.

The shocked look on the Doctors face made Aiya smirk inwardly.

"Umm...yes, may I speak too t-the head of the household?" Aiya wondered if it was the case or the unexpected turn up that caused him to stutter before saying,

"Oh, please stop being so formal, it's not my style." unintenally arrogant.

"My, you're a bit young too be in charge of a bunch of teens." He said, blushing slightly. 'Oh boy,' she thought, 'A shy one, that's kind of cute...In its own right.'

She giggled that dark laugh of hers and replied, "And you're a bit too young to be the doctor who saved dear Yami's life." The doctor silently fumbled, planting an amused smirk on Aiya's face,

"Only Yugi, Yami and our grandfather live in the same household. But Solomon is away on business far away, and I am taking care of the boys until he returns. Now Doc, are you going to just stand there like some kind of idiot, or tell us how you oh so dramatically and amazingly saved the little Pharaoh's life?"

That one got her a hard punch from Yugi, and it made her jump because she forgot he was there.

"Don't you be a jerk to the _doctor_!" he whispered, hissing the last word. But she pretended as if she didn't hear him.

The man nervously shifted his weight, a little intimidated by Aiya. Even though she was shorter than him, and a female. In fact, the man was a Sasquatch, maybe even taller than Kaiba.

"Well...Yes, your brother, Yami was it? He is an extremely lucky young man. He has gone into Hemorrhagic Shock, and-"

"And what the heck is that?" Jounouchi interrupted.

"That's how your body reacts' when there's not enough blood in the tissue." Mai said, with that know-it-all tone Aiya suspects she uses a lot.

"What? I know things!" She persisted, glaring at everyone's blank ass stares.

"Well...Anyway," tried to continue, "He went into Hemorrhagic shock, and because of all the blood loss, we almost lost him. The nurses are transfusing the blood now, and, if all checks out, he can leave her by...hmm maybe next Wednesday?"

"Wow wait what do you mean "If all checks out?" Yugi demanded defensively. Demanded, by the way, not ask or say please and thank you. Aiya was going to have to punch him for being a hypocrite later on, "H-He's going to be ok, r-right?"

"Yugi, he's an Overly-Competitive Royal Moron with suicidal tendencies...he'll be just fine!" She was probably pissing EVERYONE off, but she didn't care, she really didn't. That's just how she was, and if they were going to bitch about it now, than fuck them. And besides, she knows Yugi, that comment wasn't going to affect him, not even in these times.

"Well, Yugi was it? Your brother-"

"We're not brothers."

"-My bad, your lover-"

"He's not my lover either"

"...Your LOVED ONE has lost a lot of blood. It should have killed him. But it didn't, and we need to keep him here and monitor his system's to make sure there's no VOPF." he finally got it all out, patting Yugi on his little shoulder, which was awkward because he was soooooo tall and Yugi was...vertically challenged.

"VO-" Mai interrupted Yugi before he could finish,

"It stands for Vital-Organ-Perfusion-Failure and it is very very serious business." And deja vu, we were all looking at the gorgeous blonde again like "What the hell?"

"What kind of sexy nurse life where you were living before you dropped out to play children cards games?" Jou asked, which would of made everyone laugh if the circumstances where right. Which they never seem to be lately.

"Correct. And, this seems to be a suicide attempt, " The Doctor man hurried on, using 'seems' in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, "Which means when he does get back-"

"We know doctor..." Yugi interrupted him.

"Correct. And, this seems to be a suicide attempt, " The Doctor man hurried on, using 'seems' in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood, "Which means when he does get back-"

"We know doctor..." Yugi interupted him, the seriousness and calmness he had been wearing this entire conversation begging to fail him. He sighed heavily, "Can-"

"Yugi, you and Aiya need to do the paperwork!" Bakura interupted. And even to Aiya, it was pretty rude. But the thickness and weakness in his voice obliterated her offense. She couldn't see Bakura's eyes, they where covered by his hair. What was she thinking?

She looked over at Ryou, to see that he was half running to Bakura's side.

"What's wrong, love?" Ryou whispered, loosley gripping Bakura's dead weight hand. It sent Bakura on another acid trip of emotions. Love, he didn't deserve to be called that. Not right now. He looked over at Ryou, his wide, beautiful eyes even wider with worry. This was driving him mad.

"I'm ok Ryou, just a bit sick."

"Your lying." What was more shocking, the fact he lied to him without even thinking, or the fact he got caught?

Ryou stood on his tippie-toes and brushed the hair out of bakura's eyes, then sucked in a gasp. Bakura had been crying, and didn't realize it! But the look on Ryou's face said it all, and he quickly wiped it all away, then opened his mouth to give some half-cocked answer when ryou kissed him.

He tasted so sweet, so loving. And Bakura had half the mind to just forget it all and melt into the kiss. Because Ryou was the one that mattered. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not when its his fualt they where even here...


End file.
